Unchartered Territory,Pt 2 by Motown Lady
by motown lady
Summary: Amanda's condition sets the stage for an uncertain future. Set at the end of Season One.


Unchartered Territory, Pt. 2 by Motown Lady

Lee had gone to Delaware to pick up Amanda, who had just given him some rather shocking news- that she was pregnant!

Lee was sitting in the chair, close to Amanda, & had become lost in thought.. back to the day when they were being held hostage by Ross Turner.

Turner had left to get some food for them, as Lee had tried stalling the time when he would have to sleep with Amanda.

Lee stepped close to the door, & waited until he heard him walk away, & then said, "Are you all right? I wish to God I could've stopped him!"

Amanda sat on the bed,bringing her knees up to her chest, & began to cry, saying," I..I t-tried to fight him, but he was t-too s-strong.. I'm sorry..!"

Lee went to her, & gently held her, saying quietly,"It wasn't your fault, believe me.. now, I don't want to hurt you-you trust me right?"

Amanda gulped, & nodded, wiping her eyes."Yes, I trust you, but-.." Just then, Turner came in, carrying a bag of food.

Turner tossed a couple of burgers to them, saying," Eat up, kiddies-gotta keep your strength up.."

When they were finished, Amanda felt nauseous, & grabbed the bag to throw up in!

Turner gave her a water bottle, saying,"Glad I didn't get beers-geez, the thought of having fun with Stetson is stressing you out that bad? Don't worry 'bout it honey-you're just another "roll in the hay" to him like you were to me- c'mon, let's get started.."

Lee wanted to kill him right then & there, but he had no weapons- he was powerless.

Amanda nodded, & they began. When it was over, they'd fallen asleep.

The next morning, Lee woke first, & saw Turner was not in the room, but he heard lots of commotion outside, & gunshots!

He shook Amanda, & said,"C'mon, Amanda, wake up & get dressed-we gotta get outta here!"

Amanda hurried,& Lee told her to stay back while he checked the door- it was unlocked.

He said," Stay close-he took my gun, so we're on our own here- c'mon.."

They stepped out carefully, & Lee then heard voices- it was Billy & Francine!

He yelled,"Hey, guys-we're here!"

They came running, & Billy said,"Are you two all right?!"

They nodded, & Lee said,"Where's Turner?!"

Billy said,"Dead-we caught him as he was coming outside."

Amanda said,"Can we go home now?"

Francine didn't like the way Amanda looked-pale, & obviously frightened. She said calmly,'Why don't you both get checked out, before we leave-sound good, Billy?"

Billy understood what Francine meant, & said,"Not a bad idea-Scarecrow?"

Lee groaned,"Billy.." Then he realized what Amanda had just been through, & said, nodding,"Yeah, ok- it'll be quick, Amanda-I promise. Let's go.."

At the nearby medical facility, Lee's exam was indeed quick, & he met Billy out in the waiting area. He said,"Where's Amanda? She's all right, isn't she?"

Billy said in a hushed voice,"They're checking her for assault, Lee-what the hell went on with Turner?!"

Lee explained how Turner had Lee tied up, but kept him in the room during the truama, & then decided that Lee should also follow in suit..or they would both die!

Billy stunned, said,"Dear God.."

Lee shook his head sadly, & said,"Billy, I'd never hurt her, Billy- I respect her- I was as careful as I could be.."

Billy sighed."I'm sure she knows that, Lee.." Just then, Francine joined them. She had been in with Amanda, not wanting her to be alone for that kind of examination.

Lee said,"How is she, Francine?"

Francine said," Well, she.. had to have some stitches- they gave her pain medication, but she'll be fine in a few weeks.. um, anyway, they're releasing her, so we can go- she's changing now- I got her a new outfit to go home in.."

Lee thanked her, & Billy said," We'll be out in the car- take as much time as you need.."

Lee made his way back to the room to get Amanda, & knocked. "It's me- can I come in?"

Amanda said,"Sure- I'm just fixing my face.." Francine also brought her some makeup, but she still looked pale & tired.

Lee said,"Can we talk for a second?"

Amanda shrugged, "I guess so, but it's over now-can we go?"

Lee held up a hand. "Please?"

Amanda sighed."Ok. What is it?"

Lee said,"I want you to know how sorry I am about all of this, & I never would've let anything like that happen to you- you know that, right?"

Amanda nodded."Yes, but you did nothing wrong- he did- you cared-he didn't- he's dead, right?"

Lee said,"Yeah, thank God-otherwise, I would've..!"

Amanda suddenly yelled,"Stop it, Lee! Just stop it! I just wanna forget it, & go home! Can we do that please?!"

Lee saw tears in her eyes, & took her hand gently, saying,"Yeah, let's go home.."

When they landed in D.C., Amanda said to Billy,"I want to get debriefed- can we do that, sir?"

Billy tried to argue that it could wait, but Amanda was insistant. So she & Lee were debriefed, & then Lee took her home.

They went into her kitchen, & Lee said,"Do you need anything?"

But Amanda shook her head."I'm ok- I've got my meds, & Mother & the boys won't be home 'til tomorrow, so I'll have time to rest.."

Lee squeezed her hands."Ok, um, look, Francine said if you need to talk, you could call her.."

Amanda shrugged,saying,"I'm fine- tell her thanks anyway- gosh, you must be tired too-why don't you head home now- really- I'm ok.."

Lee nodded, & left.

Things went back to a semi-normal pattern for a few weeks, until one morning when Amanda was not feeling right- her family was in Vermont visiting Uncle Herman that week, & she thought it may be the flu. She had a hard time keeping anything in her stomach in the mornings, & by afternoon, she was usually listless & tired. She had a nagging feeling what it might be, but said to herself,"It couldn't be that- I was using the pill, even then-wasn't I?"

Afraid to go to her own doctor, or the Agency, she left a message that she'd be a little late- that she had an errand to run.

Little did she know what the outcome of this day would be!

A nurse came in, saying," Mrs. King? We just need you to sign some forms & then you can go..oh, & we also are sending you home with some pre-natal vitamins, but you should do a follow-up visit with your regular doctor."

As they walked out of the clinic, Lee said, "I'll take you home-.."

Amanda said, "Lee- I'm pregnant-not an invalid-I can drive.."

Lee nodded."Ok, but I'll lead the way."

When they at last got to Amanda's late that afternoon, Amanda said,"Won't Mr. Melrose be angry? Where did you say you'd be today?' Lee groaned," Over in Baltimore, helping you check on a lead on that bakery case.."

Lee saw the disapproving look on her face, & said,"Hey, did you want me to tell the truth here? I don't know about you, but I'd like to know what we're dealing with first.."

Amanda went to sit on the couch, & said quietly," What I'm dealing with, is the fact that once again, I'll be raising a child on my own- besides, they're gonna figure it out once I start showing- we might as well tell them.."

The next day, they told Billy & Francine the shocking news, & Billy said,"Whatever you need, Amanda- let us know.."

Amanda sighed, saying,"Thank you- now, I just need a way to tell my mother.."

What would she say, Lee wondered. Maybe he could help her break it to her.. Also, how would her boys handle it? There was a lot at stake here..

TBC


End file.
